


Simple

by KennaxVal



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Simple

The past few weeks had gone by in a blur. Between graduation, touring the local area, and planning a wedding, Kaitlyn was exhausted. But it was the good kind of exhaustion, the kind that a person looks back on fondly. At least that's what the young musician was telling herself.

In all honesty, Kaitlyn was struggling with missing their friends after graduation, the band wasn't achieving the kind of success they were hoping for, and even the wedding was being taken over by Kaitlyn and Emily's parents.

At first, having so much involvement from their families was great. It was really special to know that they had the full support of their parents, but lately, it felt as though it was becoming less about the brides to be, and more about everyone else.

Everything from the venue, to the guests, to even the food, was being dictated by the parents. Kaitlyn and Emily figured it came with the territory since they were paying for any of it. But the sort of magic associated with this union seemed to dissipate with more and more decision being left to the young lovers.

Kaitlyn pulled up to Emily's, hoping to get some quality time with her fiancee. They needed to have a talk; to regroup and make sure the focus was on them. She walked up the brick pathway and rang the doorbell.

Much to Kaitlyn's disappointment, Emily's mom answered the door. The young musician took a step back, but quickly readjusted the look on her face. If Mrs. Day caught the surprise in Kaitlyn's face, she did a good job of hiding it.

Emily's mom pulled Kaitlyn in for a hug. It was lovely to be so accepted by her girlfriend's parents, but with the impression that Mrs. Day had work, Kaitlyn was none too pleased to realize she wouldn't get that alone time.

The carpeting on the stairs muffled the sounds of Kaitlyn's steps as she approached Emily's room. And just as she started to open the door, she could hear the trickling of shower water. Kaitlyn licked her lips at her good fortune. Getting frisky with Emily would be worth the risk.

Carefully, Kailyn opened the door. She slid in while holding her breath and took in the room. There was a painting by Abbie in the corner depicting Kenna Rys and Val Greaves from The Crown and The Flame, Emily's laptop was open on her bed, and from a glance, Kaitlyn could tell her fiancee had been writing. And a CD case from Kaitlyn's band next to Emily's stereo. The PunkRock Queen was so happy that the woman she loves was listening to her work.

Kaitlyn shook her head and refocused on her task. She had to be extremely cautious as to maintain the element of surprise. Slowly, she crept inside the bathroom, tiptoeing on the white tile. She looked up to see the form of Emily enshrouded in steam, and it only made Kaitlyn want to see her fiancee all the more.

The young musician's hand lightly gripped the handle of the shower door and took an eternity to pull it open to reveal a very wet and naked Emily. Kaitlyn's heart raced as she watched the soapy suds descend Emily's body and finally when she couldn't take it anymore, she playfully slapped Emily's butt.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Quickly, Kaitlyn shushed Emily, trying to hold back her own laughter. She looked seductively and leaned in to kiss Emily.

"Haha, Kaitlyn! I'm actually about to hop out."

"Oh no, you're not."

The lovers giggled as Kaitlyn began to undress, anticipation building up for both of them.

"Are you ladies behaving up there? Just remember that you're not married yet."

Typical. Just par for the course whenever Kaitlyn and Emily tried to have fun lately.

"Emily, you know I love you more than anything, but your parents are driving me crazy."

"And yours aren't?"

Kailyn shrugged her shoulder. "You got me there, babe. I just... it's so hard to look at you, especially now and not want to jump your bones."

Emily wrapped her arms around Kaitlyn. "I know what you mean. It's been too long, and I'm just so frustrated with everyone trying to make this wedding about themselves. Like, why should we care about some stupid tradition?"

Kaitlyn grinned. "You know, maybe we've been looking at this the wrong way. We do have the apartment we can always go to. Maybe we can have fun there."

"You mean the completely empty apartment? It's still going to take me weeks to get everything packed. And I'm guessing you haven't even started."

"Let's keep things simple. All we need is the two of us... hey that gives me an idea."

***

A couple hours later, Kaitlyn and Emily stood at a small chapel with Chris, Zack, Abbie, Tyler, Zig, Becca and Madison present. They found some dresses at a thrift shop and picked up a cake from an ice cream store of all places. Sure it was cheap, quick and small-scale, but this was all Kaitlyn and Emily could ever want.

The two women were together with the people who had always encouraged them to be happy in their love for one another. And now, they could tell everyone that they were wives. No need to worry about causing some kind of "scandal."

As far Kaitlyn and Emily were concerned, their parents could have whatever official ceremony they wanted. The real marriage was ideally spent with their friends having more fun then they thought possible, and capping the evening with some fast food and a stop at an outdoors establishment before heading to their home.

***

Kaitlyn laid the sleeping bag down on the brown carpet while Emily lit some candles. She would need to arrange to have the power turned on, but for that night, the dim lighting was all that was required.

As Emily lit the final candle, she felt her wife's hand reach around her waist, undoing her button and zipper so her pants could pool around her feet. She smiled as Kaitlyn pulled her underwater off to smack her bare behind.

"You really do know what you like, don't you?" Emily said, removing her sweater and unhooking her bra.

"You should know by now, what an ass-fanatic I am," Kaitlyn responded as she got undressed. Unlike Emily folding her clothes in a neat stack, the punk rocker tossed her garments haphazardly without a single thought.

Emily gave Kaitlyn a firm smack on the ass. "Well, that makes two of us then."

The two wives cuddled in the sleeping bag. It was a cold night, and without any heat, it was up to them to keep each other warm. They pressed their bodies together against the crashing sound of thunder. At first, Emily was startled by the nearby lightning, but when she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Kaitlyn's, she felt safe in the grasp of her wife. Their hot breath filled the bag, and a much more intense heat pooled within. And for the first time in far too long, they indulged in being happy together.

Kaitlyn straddled Emily, looking lovingly at her wife and cupping her face. What started as quick soft pecks on Emily's cheeks and nose turned into a passionate kiss on the lips before Kaitlyn shifted down to the nape of Emily's neck, her breasts, stomach and finally Kaitlyn buried her face in Emily's mound. The writer stretched and writhed against her nub being pleasured.

Juices flowed as Emily came undone. She tugged at Kaitlyn's hair as the musician lapped up her sweet nectar. The favor had to be returned. There was no one Emily would feel right without giving Kaitlyn a similar pleasure. So the two of them tossed and turned somewhat uncomfortably in the tight sleeping bag before Emily found herself on top of her wife.

The writer started by massaging Kaitlyn's breasts. She'd spent weeks fantasizing about touching Kaitlyn in such a way. And then Emily leaned down to her wife's wet folds, licking the crease, teasing the musician by not plunging her tongue inside until she was satisfied that Katilyn had waited long enough.

"Oh, goddamit, Emily, do it already. Do I really have to beg?"

Emily winked at Kaitlyn. "Wouldn't that be a sight?"

With that, Emily slid her tongue and fingers inside, feeling Kaitlyn's walls tense up and quiver at her touch. Getting that taste back was perfect; Emily missed that so and she promised herself never to make Kaitlyn wait such a long time ever again.

Sleep would elude them that night as they made each other climax time and again before catching their breath as they held on close. With each touch, caress, and kiss, they made a promise to keep their love alive in this life and the next. The sensuality and romance were precisely what they needed, and they owed it all to stay true to their own feelings. This night was about them and no one else.


End file.
